This invention relates to a combination wet and dry feeder for animals which is particularly suitable for pigs.
Pigs are generally fed dry feed in a trough and are separately supplied with water which they can drink. They have a significant amount of intelligence which enables them to actuate water nipples and feed dispensers and such arrangements have been proposed of various different types. In recent years there have been a number of proposals and products on the market for wet feeders in which the water nipples are arranged in a single trough into which the feed is deposited in many cases using levers actuated by the pigs.
The intention is, of course, in an intensive farming situation to organize and supply the pigs so that they eat as much and as quickly as possible so as to reach the required weight and be shipped to market within the shortest possible time. To this end it is desirable to supply the pigs with feed in whatever condition they desire so that they take as much as they can without in any way being inhibited from eating further. Furthermore it is best if the feed is taken in a dry condition with the pig drinking as little water as possible since of course the water tends to fill the pig and reduce the amount that it wishes to eat.